


为你而作的歌

by JG054



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JG054/pseuds/JG054
Summary: 蟒獒，平行世界无关真人，慎入





	为你而作的歌

许昕和张继科似乎都是好懂的人。好懂，却想不通。许昕就从来想不通张继科是哪儿来的劲儿。  
张继科上半身瘦得不行，就算覆着一层腱子肉，依旧是排骨样儿，瘦到胸口的骨头都清晰可见，锁骨延续到肩膀，明显的骨头尖儿突了出来，弯腰时腰那儿的脊椎骨一节一节的也是看着就让人想咋能瘦成这样，低头时脖颈那儿也顶起一块，许昕有时摸着张继科脖子叹息说你可多吃点吧，我摸着都手疼，张继科白他一眼说我求着你摸的啊。  
许昕撇撇嘴说你这样下去就快成林妹妹了。也不知道是和张继科待的时间长了被传染了言灵体质还是怎么了，张继科后来真就朝此趋势发展了。  
许昕说你真是本行业的一朵奇葩，违反定律啊你。张继科吊着水说什么定律。  
许昕哼哼，还用说吗，横向发展啊，你这身板还爱吃草，这就算了，现在还加了一个林妹妹设定，还怎么向先驱们学习。  
张继科生理上不舒服，声音更加没精打采，怎么，你想向那方面我不拦着。  
许昕看他一双耷拉着的桃花眼尽力睁开巡视，不用猜也知道这是找手机呢，忍不住开口损他，就剩一只手了还要手机，真是有病。  
张继科听他这话倒是笑了，我可不是病了，快，许昕，把我手机拿来。  
拿个屁，许昕没好气的把某人伸到外面的那只手塞回去，睡觉吧。

许昕其实特别喜欢张继科脖子后面那块一低头就突出的骨头，他觉得那块儿地方和张继科本人特别像，突出的，硬得不行的硬骨头，可瘦到这个地步的人啊，总该看着有些脆弱不是吗？但张继科身上，他从看不到这二字。俗话说刚极易折，张继科的确是刚极，许昕却觉得他不易折，他不会折。他想他大概是美化了这人些许，不，应该说他太闲了，没事当文艺少年分析一精分这不纯闲的嘛，吃盐吃多了吧你，他这么对自己说，精分是无解的。  
张继科绝对是个精分，你说不出他到底是正常还是不正常。硬要说吧，还是不正常多些吧，从小的方面说，强迫症，死洁癖，衣服叠的整整齐齐，还似乎有洗衣服综合症，还有，哪个人会出趟门就洗一次澡?这些生活中的就算小事了，乒乓球上，张继科也和疯子毫厘之差，刘国梁说的对，他是一路拼过来的。  
张继科身上本就带刺，这个拼更是让他的刺变得坚硬，许昕觉得他应该再柔和点，尽管张继科其实也挺柔和的。   
应该学会依靠别人，最后许昕得出这么一句话，抛给张继科，对方漫不经心地反问回来：依靠你？   
许昕说可以啊，你就依靠你哥我吧。   
张继科笑了一声，说，行，那衣服你给我洗了吧。  
许昕直接被这一句噎得胸口疼，那边张保姆扔下这么一句窝进床里休息了。  
其实张继科就想闭眼休息一会儿，寻思反正许昕个闹腾的一会儿就得叽叽喳有了什么新的研究结果，没成想真就让他睡着了，张继科睡得挺舒服，快醒了的时候许昕开始扒拉他，他揉着眼睛说怎么了。许昕扳着他脑袋往阳台一转，挂了一溜儿衣服。  
我把你衣服洗了。许昕一副我厉害吧我牛逼吧的表情，张继科想了想觉得还是别告诉对方多洗了好几件他打算穿的干净衣服这事儿了。  
张继科说你厉害行了吧。  
许昕说这回你可以依靠我了吧。要不怎么说中华文化博大精深，这一句话，少了你哥俩字，立马变味儿了，许昕说完觉得有点别扭，看张继科倒是没什么反应，许昕心里更是说不上什么滋味了。  
张继科说行，你手给我看看，戴手套了吗？  
许昕伸过去说戴了。  
戴了还是红了。张继科打趣他，你这双手可真是秀手，给你都白瞎了。  
许昕用那双秀手没好气的给了对方一下子。 

张继科腰不好，一把破腰，许昕老嘲他。   
哪儿像您啊，张继科还是懒洋洋的回击，一点不辜负您大蟒这名，软得不行。   
许昕怎么听他这后四个字怎么不对劲儿，只好恨恨的说，你要不是硬件不行应该也能挺软，毕竟咱都干这个的。   
话一出口许昕觉得自己这话似乎更不对劲，张继科更是噗嗤一声笑了，颤声道，我真不行，没你那个腰力，以后你女朋友享福了。   
许昕听他这后一句话心里又不是滋味了，忍不住在心里骂张继科这混蛋总哗哗往他头上浇冷水。可想着想着又脑补起自己领着张继科向别人介绍－－“这，张继科，我女朋友”的场景，嘿嘿嘿傻乐起来，不说别的，能把张继科这人治服，多有面啊。   
马龙过来，看许昕一副意淫的表情，嫌弃的问张继科，他怎么了？   
张继科回了三个字：你懂的。   
许昕回过神来，鄙视地说你才不懂呢。 

许昕觉得谁要娶了，呸，嫁给了张继科，一定上辈子是奥特曼，拯救了地球。虽然某些方面偏执倔强得像个疯子，虽然有时候补刀也挺狠的，但大体上，张继科这人还是贤惠懂事的嘛。会照顾人体贴人还经常迷瞪的好欺负，当然，还会撩人会调戏会欺负人……精分不是病，是一个好对象必备的气质啊，许昕激动的如是想，能欺负他还能被他欺负，这多，多符合一个少女的理想啊。   
许昕有点被自己打击到了。   
而且啊，他明明不是奥特曼是小怪兽啊，企图毁灭世界的啊，是不会有机会嫁给贤惠的张保姆了吧。小怪兽很难过。 

好热，许昕想，怎么这么热，他的鞋底似乎每走一步都薄了一层，……，靠，原来真的薄了，他回头，地上一个个黑色的脚印，而他自己已经在原地动不了了，这一抬脚，薄的一层就要从自己脚上来了，他慌了，看了一圈，发现一个人没有，水泥地似乎也看不到尽头。   
怎么回事啊，他嘟囔，更慌了。   
张继科！张继科――他喊，没有人回应，他蹲下身，感觉眼泪不受控制的流淌，他感到恐惧，他害怕。   
哭什么。不知什么时候，张继科已经站在他面前，调侃他道，原来你也会哭啊，许昕。   
听到这话，他忍不住反驳，我怎么就不会哭了，不会哭的那个人明明就是你吧。   
他已经安心下来，如往常一样和对方拌嘴。   
张继科笑了，说，我的确是没这个功能。   
他刚想再说什么，不怎么好使的眼睛却瞟到张继科身后，两排鲜红的印记，从远方延伸过来，他的眼睛一下子就好用了，一切清晰起来。   
鲜血淋漓，他不敢低头去看张继科的脚，只那一路累累血迹就让他眼晕。而面前的张继科，仍旧面带淡淡笑意，说，要不要我背你啊。   
你个疯子！他听不到自己的声音，他想嘶吼，你他妈是不是疯了？！却发不出声，一阵近窒息般的憋闷。   
他醒了。   
“张继科……”   
某人适时的出现，看了他一眼，“怎么了？你这醒的正是时候，快把你那些东西收拾收拾，我要拖地了。”   
许昕躺在床上，看着张继科弯腰从地上拿起什么，他看不大清，看不清对方腰上那肯定会凸起的一节一节，蓦然，他觉得他什么都看不清。梦里张继科一路走来，那鲜血淋漓的道路，张继科说他不会哭，许昕此时想问那你感觉不到疼吗？   
不疼吗？许昕问了出声。   
捡东西的人一顿，转过身，许昕自带朦胧效果，他看到张继科笑得朦胧，说，没事。 

完


End file.
